¿Por qué?
by midochan494
Summary: 'Si me lo preguntas de esa manera tan repentina no sabré que responder… la verdad no estoy del todo seguro porque me gustas, solo sé que te quiero, que me gustas, que amo cada aspecto de ti…'. Solo unos pensamientos de parte del caballero para su trickster, después de todo ¿qué respondería cualquiera si se le hiciera esa pregunta... Platinum pair.
Hola gente... solo quiero dejar en claro... Prince of tennis no me pertenece (seria genial que si, pero lamentablemente no) es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi...

Antes de iniciar la historia tengo que aclarar unos puntos muy importantes:

1\. La historia es yaoi, por lo que si no es de su gusto, es mejor no leer.

2\. Según se entiende (y si se ha visto la serie o leído el manga, lo sabrá) los personajes de la historia son Yagyuu (quien narra) y Niou.

3\. La narración es solo un pensamiento de la cabeza de Yagyuu, quien después de que Niou se lo preguntara se puso a reflexionar (solo aclarando claro n.n)

* * *

 **¿Por qué?**

Si me lo preguntas de esa manera tan repentina no sabré que responder… la verdad no estoy del todo seguro porque me gustas, solo sé que te quiero, que me gustas, que amo cada aspecto de ti… que quiero estar contigo siempre. Pero si quieres una respuesta mucho más larga, en definitiva no lo sé…

Sé que estar juntos me hace feliz, disfruto cada momento de nuestra extraña y bizarra relación, es verdad que aunque al principio sentía pena por lo que los demás dirían ante eso, hoy no me importa, el simple hecho de que estés ahí me hace olvidar al resto…lo sé, me doy cuenta… hoy no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado, eres importante, eres especial… pero…

Me preguntas el por qué… solo porque eres tú, eres especial, tardaría una eternidad en intentar explicar el por qué… tienes tantas maneras de decir te amo, te quiero, te necesito… que en realidad cada una de ellas son especiales.

Me conmueve mucho cuando estoy ahí, y te pones a llorar en silencio, sé que necesitas desahogarte, sé que necesitas mi silencio, pues solo así sientes mi presencia… piensas en la soledad, nadie nunca ha preguntado, sin embargo supongo que es por lo normal ya de nuestra relación.

Que pasa con nosotros que cuando estoy a tu lado siento que nada pasa en realidad. Pasa el tiempo, las horas y yo sigo sintiendo que solo hubiesen pasado unos cuantos minutos. Amo tu presencia, de eso… obviamente no tengo alguna duda, eres importante, eres perfecto, y al mismo tiempo eres tan imperfecto que solo te puedo decir que amo esa imperfección, y sé que aunque sabes que no soy ese ser perfecto del que todos hablan en ocasiones, por lo menos sé, que en el mismo instante en que me miras, dejo toda imperfección y busco ser el ser perfecto que te convenga…

Porque ahí estás… simplemente eso es lo que me hace ser cada vez más perfecto, al menos busco serlo… solo porque sé que tú no mereces algo menos que correcto.

Luego viene la parte difícil, al principio sé cuánto te lastime con mi manera tan tonta de actuar, pero de todos modos ahí estuviste conmigo cuando lo necesité realmente. En cambio yo sé que no sé cómo ayudar cuando algo es muy malo en tu casa, cuando tienes problemas… solo por eso guardo silencio cuando estoy contigo y te veo llora. Sé que tienes problemas, sé que no los expresas, sé que aunque este ahí no ayudo en lo más mínimo… entonces… por qué me pides que continúe solo viéndote llorar, cuando yo mismo quisiera ir a tu casa a reclamar tanto maltrato.

Lo juro… desde el día que me enteré de que tu padre te trataba mal, he deseado tanto ir, propinarle un solo golpe de tantos que él te ha dado a ti, pero sé que aunque no quiera, eres fiel, defenderás a tu padre aun cuando él no lo merezca, porque siempre verás por las personas que te importan, al igual que has velado cada uno de los momentos en que yo te necesito a mi lado…

Es simple, para mí no eres cualquier objeto, como lo eres para tu padre o madre, pues… sabes que ella siempre va a preferir a su marido antes que a cualquiera de ustedes, sabes que ella no los ama como lo ama a él… y aun así, tú la amas como nunca has amado ni amarás a nadie, pues entiendes que ellos a pesar de todo son tu familia… pero no… para mí no eres un objeto al cual puedas tirar por ahí… ¡NO! Para mi eres mi vida… eres el ser que amo, pero que todavía busco la respuesta del por qué… eso eres para mí, más no sé cómo decírtelo, no sé cómo describir, por eso esto es solo un poco de lo que pasa a tu lado, del porque te amo tanto, pero juró… algún día sabré decir justo lo que quiero, y ese día te prometo estaremos juntos… y yo seré quien te defienda de todo lo malo del mundo, pues hoy me he propuesto no verte derramar nunca más una lagrima de dolor.

* * *

Bueno... aquí termina la historia, espero haya gustado, y no olviden comentar que lo estaré esperando... de igual manera gracias por leer, y si tienen alguna critica constructiva, no duden en hacerla saber... muchas gracias de nuevo y que tengan un excelente día... n.n


End file.
